


A Christmas To Remember

by demondarling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondarling/pseuds/demondarling
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri reunite to celebrate Christmas.





	

"Yuuri, my love," Viktor's voice sounded utterly exhausted over the phone, "I've been hanging around the airport the whole day, my flight's been delayed, cancelled, delayed...Aeroflot can't make their mind up, sweetie." His voice cracked at the thought that he won't be able to reunite with his lover tonight.  
"Viktor..." Yuuri's tone carried a hint of sadness, "It's not your fault. Let's just hope they'll sort it out soon!" He tried being optimistic, but he knew well that nothing would happen until tomorrow. It was 3am back in Japan, 11pm in Russia- no way he'll be boarding a plane tonight anymore. "Listen, I'm glad you called. I miss your voice...and you. This call is getting a little costly though." Katsuki chuckled. "Text me, okay?"  
"Of course, I'll keep you updated over online messenger. At least there's Wifi here." This was genuinely the only positive thing Viktor has heard all day.  
"Bye, lyubavnik!"  
They hung up simultaneously. Sighing a deep and heartbroken sigh, both Yuuri and Viktor were desperate to see each other again. It's been a week since Viktor travelled to Russia to sort out some sponsorships and Yuuri wasn't able to come along because someone had to keep an eye on Makkachin. (Viktor hasn't quite forgiven Yuuri's sister yet.)

Yuuri opened his laptop. He had been so busy recently, training for the upcoming competitions and trying to build up a social media presence like Phichit advised him too, that he hadn't bought a Christmas, or in his his case also, his birthday present for Viktor yet. Ugh. That man...he's so hard to buy for, Yuuri thought to himself. Somehow, it seemed like Nikiforov had everything one could imagine since he was a mild shopaholic, but then again Katsuki knew well that he was always hinting at things he really really reeeaaallllyyyy liked in the shopping windows. If only he could remember a single piece....  
"Damn," Yuuri hissed at himself, "You should really pay more attention to him when he rambles on about whatever brand's newest collection..." another exasperated sigh sounded from him. He started scrolling through some men fashion blogs, scanning the pages in attempt to find something that might give him a eureka moment.  
Wait a second-  
His fingers typed with the speed of light: Valentino suit collection. Yes!  
"YES!" Yuuri cried out with joy, getting a rather angry bark from poor sleepy Makkachin who was startled out of doggy dreamland. The entire collection was sold out, but that didn't stop Katsuki- his idea was even better: get a suit tailor made in Valentino's style, but add a more personal flare to it! He'll surely love that, right?

 

He'll surely love that, right? Viktor scanned the windows of the shops at the airport. He was currently eyeing a baklava assortment at a delicacy shop. That man...he's so hard to buy for, Viktor thought to himself. Not that he was hard to buy for, per se, but Yuuri was very simplistic that way- he is very modest when spending money, and barely ever treats himself. Viktor recalled their time in Barcelona when the only thing Yuuri bought for himself were those special nuts. Nuts. Nuts?!?! Viktor shook his head at the thought: How could nuts satisfy someone?  
He sighed and smiled lightly. That's his Yuuri. That's the man he loves. Simple, yet so vulnerable and sensitive. Even the nuts have a harder shell than Katsuki has. No, the grey haired skater voiced in his mind, he wouldn't settle with just some snacks. It's Christmas after all...  
He was fully aware that Yuuri was going to go full out for him- Christmas Day was also his birthday, but that didn't mean he would go out any less just because it was those circumstances. "Now Viktor, think.." he lay a finger on his---lips, fully focused. "Think about this...what would Yuuri Katsuki, your piggy, your sunshine like and treasure?" His voice trembled, unsure if he could find something in time. Viktor lifted his head and reopened his eyes. Intently, his gaze wandered around the big hall, trying to find something worth giving attention to. A grocery store, book store, smoothie bar, several make up pop-up stands...nothing yet that would make his love happy. Viktor was about to make his way to the waiting area, dismissing and giving up on his Christmas mission, but at that very moment a certain something caught his eye. "Da! That's great!" His cry was directed at a jewellers that had a sign on the window announcing "engraving available". He quickly set down his big hand luggage and rummaged around in it. "This is going to do, yes, I'm very sure of it!" Viktor's eyes glistened at the thought as he pulled out a new pair of ice skates. They were a fresh pair of white leather ice skates, shining in the light Viktor was dangling them in by the laces. "Perfect. Yuuri will love this!" Viktor was delighted at the thought of bringing joy to his partner with this immensely personal gift he had in mind...  
The grey haired man raced into the store with a massive grin.

He waltzed into the tailor's, gleefully proud of himself for snatching away the last consultation of the year. It was Christmas day, and Viktor would only be landing this evening. He made sure to have all the designs and ideas ready so that the tailor could be done by then. "So, this was what I had in mind." Katsuki slid the drawing papers to the man by the counter. The man scanned the client in front of him, noticing the dark circles around his eyes and slightly messy appearance. Yuuri had been awake all night to perfect this outfit design. "Here is the suit! It's all up to you now, sir." Katsuki flashed a smile at the tailor, "I hope the designs are accurate enough..."  
"They're just fine," the tailor commented as he looked through the sketches, "I should be done by six tonight. May I ask what this is for? It's certainly seems very unique."  
"Well, it's a birthday...and Christmas present for my fiance." Yuuri was still not used to his lover's birthday being at such an inconvenient, yet great day, so saying the double seemed a bit odd to him. "I'm sure he'll love it."  
The tailor was delighted to see the shimmer in his client's eyes, "I've noticed you poured so much love into this."  
"I hope he does too."

Viktor was clutching the gift, a rose gold carton box that had a gold lace wrapped around it into a bow. His soft smile lasted the whole eight hour flight- his mind made up the reuniting scenario of him and his love over and over again, each play through was getting even more detailed than the previous. He wanted this to be perfect, see a smile beaming on Yuuri's face as he undoes the ribbon and lifts the top off. He wants to hear an ecstatic laugh and watch his eye gleam with joy. Viktor wanted Yuuri to be happy. The flight felt like an eternity and Viktor didn't manage to get a wink of sleep- the truth is, he hasn't slept since the day before yesterday. The moment the plane landed filled the famous skater with a renewed surge of energy. This was it! Only a short while now!  
Yuuri used his early visit to town to buy some decorations and food before the stores closed for the rest of the day. After decorating the apartment, setting the mood with fairy lights and dressing Makkachin up in a Santa costume, Yuuri drove to the airport. At the gates he scribbled something on a piece of paper: "Vitya". Lifting the sign up to get his attention, Yuuri patiently waited for his love to return to his life.  
Viktor started to sprint after snatching his luggage off the bag belt, not wanting to let Yuuri wait for any unnecessary moment longer. "YUURI!! YUUUURRRIII!" Viktor sped into his love's arms, practically throwing him off balance but fortunately not toppling him over. "Yuuri, moya lyubov’, I missed you so much." A gentle smile graced the Russian's lips as he gazed into his partner's eyes. "Tired?" He cocked his head as he scanned his fiance, eyes slightly red and cheeks puffed. "Not much more than you, Vik." Katsuki rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "I've been keeping myself busy the past few days.." Abruptly Yuuri pulled Viktor into a warm embrace after his word trailed off. "Happy birthday, Viktor."  
The car ride home was filled with stories and laughter. “Yeah, and then the event manager said, ‘Are you sure you want that much champagne at the event? I’m sure you still remember what happened that certain time.’ Of course I did, I told him, and I would love to see it again~” Nikiforov teased Katsuki, nudging him lightly. “Hey, knock that out.” Yuuri flushed, “I wouldn’t do that in public ever again. In private on the other hand…” the notorious pole dancer flashed a smirk at the flustered man in the passenger seat. As if purposefully timed, the comment dropped as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. "Wow, Yuuri! The place looks so festive!" Viktor was overjoyed coming home to such a festive atmosphere. It was definitely better than the dreary and windy cold of Russia. "Thanks, Viktor." He thanked him with a small grin, "I did try to make it as chrismassy as possible." Snacks were layed out and ready on the table, champagne filled into tall glasses and Viktor's present was wrapped up nicely under the tree. This was the work of Katsuki's mother after he asked her to pick up the suit from the tailor's since he would need to pick his sweetheart up. But hey, it wasn't a bad thing to pretend it was his work, no?  
"Do you want a snack?" Yuuri reached for the plate of biscuits and offered some. "Ah, not right now, thanks." Viktor replied hastily, "I'm dying to give you your gift, Yuuri, can we do that first? Please?" He gave his partner puppy eyes, giving him a guilt trip as Yuuri munched away on his mother's baked good. "Um...well," he swallowed first before continuing, "Sure! I can't wait to see if you like my gift." Nervosity crept up on Yuuri as he bent down to pick up the parcel. The idea was good, right? It was meaningful, deep...but Viktor tends to be so picky at times, especially with clothing...  
He clenched his eyes shut as he shoved the gift into the man's arms. "There. Open yours first Viktor, please!" Viktor happily followed the command. Who doesn't like opening gifts? With care he unwrapped his present, untying the ribbon in a delicate manner and openings the wrapping at each end before slipping out the suit from its midst. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the deep wine red colour, glistening at the discovery of the handkerchief hidden in the pocket with "Viktor Nikiforov" stitched into the corner. He stood up from his seat to let the suit dangle down in its full glory. It was beautiful, and he knew immediately it was fitted just for him. "Look at the cuffs." Yuuri directed him, nervously anticipating a verbal feedback from Viktor. Viktors fingers travelled down the sleeves after he lay down the suit on the sofa. The cuffs were letters: a V on the left and a Y on the right. "I thought of it as our initials together, but also...well, the letters in Vitya! It's all about you, this suit." Katsuki flashed a weak smile, still awaiting a proper reaction. "Yuuri...this, his is perfect! Amazing!" Viktor embraced his fiance tightly and kissed him passionately. "You couldn't have gotten me anything better, trust me." A smile graced his lips as he let go, watching Yuuri grin contently. "My turn!" He picked up the box, and Viktor handed it over. "It took me a while to figure out what I should get you, to be honest..." a deep sigh sounded from him as he thought back to his airport mall dilemma. "Vik, I'm sure it's awesome." Yuuri reassured as he judged the weight of the heavy box, "You have such good taste, but god...this box is heavy!" Katsuki chuckled and set the box on the floor, kneeling down behind it to open it. He didn't take as much time to open the box as Viktor took to unwrap his present- Yuuri was the more wiser and noticed how tormented Viktor was, watching him open it. The lid off, Yuuri eyed the contents of the box. A pair of white leather skates with dark blue laces, with "To Eros" engraved into the blade. "Viktor..." Yuuri stuttered at the sight. "I thought it would be a good motivation for next year's Grand Prix, njet?"  
"It's the best I could get!" A tear rolled down the skater's cheek as he threw himself into Viktor's arms, "These are brilliant! I never doubted it would be anything less than perfect.” A soft grin spread across Yuuri’s lips, burying his head in Viktor’s chest after he returned the hug. “I missed you so much, Viktor.” His voice sounded solemn and serious, “You have no idea. I barely got any sleep this past week, it’s nerve wrecking..” He looked up at his fiance with such love-filled eyes and admiration. “Bring me along with you next time, promise? I’m sure my sister has learned her lesson with Makkachin. Or, we could even bring him with us! Make cute pictures of him, make his own SNS account.” Katsuki laughed at the idea and enjoyed the feeling of Viktor’s hand running through his hair. “Da, Yuuri...I promise.” his reply was short and simple, his thoughts reliving all the loneliness he felt whilst his visit to Russia without his partner. Viktor couldn’t imagine the bachelor life anymore, couldn’t remember how he lived a day without Yuuri back then. His life certainly changed since meeting the sweetheart of a Japanese skater at the gala, and his heart and soul felt torn apart once he left his side since then. “Yuuri, I forgot to say!” Viktor twirled his piggy under his arm, “Merry Christmas!”  
Viktor dipped Yuuri and kissed him deeply, smiling once their lips parted.  
“Show them you’ve got gold in you this coming season, my Eros.”


End file.
